


A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere

by agentemind



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Ariadne/Arthur - Freeform, Arthur Levitt, Arthur ugh's como estilo de vida, Blood and Injury, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Eames, Character Development, Class Differences, Cobb a Arthur probably, Decisions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eames Hardy, Eames is still british, Eiji Saito, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Times, Fischer/Eames - Freeform, Fist Fights, Football Player Eames, Football is everything, Football player arthur, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, George "Nash" Almada, High School, James Cobol, Ken Kaneda, Life Changing Decisions, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Partying, Pete Browning Jr., Recreational Drug Use, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Smoking, Stoner Dom, Stoner Eames, Stoner Yusuf, Tadashi Johnson, There's A Tag For That, Top Arthur, Top Eames, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Wealth Differences, Yusuf/the perfect Weed, algunos nombres son muy random, cambio de tiempo verbal en el capítulo 2 porque es flashback, etiqueta importante, i mean soccer/football, long ass fic praying that it wasn't boring, más o menos, no sé que más poner, obvs, one-sided relationships, pot smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur estaba bien. Tenía un plan, tenía muchos planes, tenía horarios y todo su tiempo calculado.</p><p>Ahora tiene a Eames.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I want to live where soul meets body. And let the sun wrap its arms around me. And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing. And feel, feel what it’s like to be new.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> HAY COMO MIL NOTAS AHÍ ABAJO PERO LEERLAS SI OS INTERESA EL PLOT PORQUE IS IMPORTANT Y ASÍ ME AHORRO SER ASESINADA ◕Д◕
> 
> El título es de "Soul meets body" de Death cab for cutie. La quote del resumen también.
> 
> Notas que no van en las etiquetas:  
> \- Usé los apellidos de Joseph y Tom para los personajes porque me gusta como suenan y, aunque no tengo claro si Eames es su nombre o apellido (aunque Arthur lo llama Mr. Eames, but whatever), yo lo usé como nombre porque siempre lo he visto así y mi cabeza ya no puede cambiarlo. xD  
> \- Aunque el fútbol es la base de la rivalidad entre los personajes, no es lo más importante (fútbol is everything porque es así, you don't choose it, it chooses you u.u) y no hay que saber nada de fútbol para poder entenderlo. Pero en caso de que crea que hace falta lo pondré en las notas del capítulo (o preguntad!).  
> \- Es un high school au. That's it.  
> \- Si hay alguna advertencia la iré poniendo por capítulos pero creo que está todo en los tags (drogas, alcohol, peleas y fiestas, supongo, lol what are timelines ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> \- Lol, me siento mal por ser un fail y estoy escribiendo algo parecido a una timeline. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> \- Hay un fanmix/lista en mi Spotify al que voy añadiendo las canciones que me dan buen rollo/chill/musa para escribir este fic: [aquí](https://open.spotify.com/user/mindupingu/playlist/37Tnw1oMZe1Ev7il6wJP8D/) . La voy cambiando así que puede que me ralle una canción y la quite o deje de escuchar música mientras escribo, who knows, soy inestable. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- No está beteado. lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Así animo a la gente a leer mis fics, weeee~~~ No. En serio. Cualquier cosa que veáis o si es una fucking mierda de principio a fin, podré soportarlo.  
> \- Pero si no os mola leer WIPS (yo casi nunca lo hago, tengo que fiarme mucho de la autora para hacerlo porque frustra mucho y yo soy lo puto peor), mejor no empecéis porque nunca se sabe si lo terminaré. Voy por el capítulo tres ahora, keep writing, Mind!  
> \- LOL ahora tengo un AI que escribir pero el draft se me iba a borrar mañana y pereza máxima volver a escribir los tags... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Sorry about everything. Estas notas son infinitas...  
> \- El primer capítulo es como una introducción, el segundo es un flashback y a partir del tercero es la trama. Probablemente cuando vuelva a ponerme con el fic lea el primer cap y le quiera cambiar mil cosas. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Fics are hard, bro...  
> \- I think I'm funny, tell me I'm not!  
> \- For Gollum's sake, Mind, leaveeeeeeeeeee

1

Arthur siempre ha sido organizado.

Él, a pesar de lo que Cobb pueda opinar, no lo ve como un defecto. Todo lo contrario. Planificar, calcular posibles errores, corregirlos antes de que lleguen a suceder, arreglarlos fácilmente si no se pueden evitar... Todo son ventajas. Al igual que haber planeado ya su futuro desde que cumplió los diez años. Tal vez desde antes si cuenta que ha querido ser parte del mundo de la justicia desde que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo.

Claro que entonces quería ser policía, no abogado.

Detalles, prioridades, madurar. Lo que sea.

Por eso a él no le parece raro saber a qué Universidad quiere ir (a Harvard, y va a entrar, _gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, Cobb_ ), qué asignaturas va a escoger, ni cuántos años tardará en sumarse a las filas de Saito y Asociados.

Cuatro, a lo sumo, si consigue entrar en su programa de becarios antes de terminar la Licenciatura.

Que lo hará, _gracias de nuevo, Cobb_.

El caso es que no es raro, por mucho que Cobb diga, aunque lleve años riéndose del mural que esconde tras el mapa del mundo que tiene colgado en su habitación.

Cobb lo llama El Mural De La Futura Vida Aburrida De Arthur. Con mayúsculas en todas las palabras, aunque Arthur le haya repetido al menos mil veces que las preposiciones y los artículos deberían ir en minúsculas.

 _Lo que tú digas, Artie_ , suele responderle.

Artie, como su abuelo le llamaba, como él ha empezado a llamarle.

Él.

Eames.

Su némesis.

Porque Arthur tenía una vida organizada y tranquila, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo libre que no es capaz de entender por qué le da tiempo a estresarse.

Pero eso era antes.

Antes de que Eames llegase a los Estados Unidos, antes de que llegase a su ciudad, a su instituto, a su círculo, a su vida, y le diese la vuelta a todo como si tuviera algún derecho de tocar lo que no es suyo y hacerlo con una sonrisa tan grande y tan odiosa como su estúpido acento inglés.

Arthur estaba bien. Tenía un plan, tenía muchos planes, tenía horarios y todo su tiempo calculado.

Ahora tiene a Eames, sentado en su mesa, en su sitio, como no, robándole medio sándwich a Ariadne de una forma que le hará plantearse en qué momento se ha comido las dos mitades antes de sospechar que ha desaparecido. Porque Eames está usando su sonrisa de medio lado y ella todavía está riendo por algo que Eames ha dicho y que tiene a todos sus amigos sonriendo como idiotas.

Arthur no está resentido.

No lo está.

No deja caer su bandeja en la mesa con fuerza suficiente para sorprenderlos a todos porque no está resentido.

Ni por Eames ni por tener que sentarse en el sitio en que nadie se ha sentado desde que Nash desapareció de su grupo y decidió sentarse con Fischer y los demás idiotas del instituto.

Ese sitio está maldito, o algo así dice siempre Yusuf.

Lo que sea, no está resentido.

Todos se giran para mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos y las sonrisas borradas de sus caras y Arthur no siente que tiene el poder de intimidarlos a todos pero al menos los ha asustado lo suficiente para que dejasen de reírse.

Punto para Arthur. _Sorry, Eames_.

“Chicos”, dice, a modo de saludo, porque es educado antes que cualquier otra cosa y no está resentido.

“Artie...”, la voz de Eames se desliza como una serpiente y puede sentirla en su piel; es... perturbador. “Ya pensábamos que te habías perdido en el baño”.

Su sonrisa es estúpida como su acento, eso también lo ha dicho, pero nunca dejará de ser cierto. Como tampoco deja de serlo que Ariadne vuelve a reír como si tuviera doce años y que Mal está escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su vaso de café.

Yusuf ni siquiera la esconde, la pequeña rata.

“Eames, mi querido bebedor de té”, le responde él, incitando un par de risas más y consiguiendo que Saito levante la vista de su móvil por primera vez desde que Arthur vio la mesa al cruzar la puerta del patio. “¿Me echabas de menos?”.

Antes de que pueda responder, Arthur coge la mitad de su sándwich y se inclina sobre la mesa para dejarlo en la bandeja de Ariadne, sin dejar de dedicar a Eames su sonrisa más políticamente falsa hasta que vuelve a sentarse.

“Por si echabas en falta algo más que mi presencia, Ari. Nuestro amigo Eames tiene las manos un poco largas”.

Cobb se aclara la garganta a su izquierda y le da un codazo que cree que es sutil pero que probablemente hayan visto hasta en la Luna.

Lo que sea, no está resentido. Lo ha dicho. En su mente. Lo que sea.

Es consciente de que suena resentido, que su vida parece una apología al resentimiento, pero no va a pasarse el día repitiéndolo en su cabeza porque eso no lo va a cambiar y tiene demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para perder el tiempo con Eames.

También es consciente de la razón por la que el silencio de la mesa se ha vuelto incómodo.

Pero el pasado o la familia de Eames no son ni problema ni culpa suya así que Ariadne y Yusuf se pueden guardar sus miradas reprobatorias porque no, no va a retirarlo.

Lo que sea.

Arthur coge la otra mitad de su sándwich y le da un bocado, ignorando el modo en que Saito vuelve a mirar a su teléfono tras negar levemente con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, como si obtener una reacción por su parte no fuera lo más difícil de asimilar de todo lo que está pasando en la mesa en ese momento.

Decir que el silencio se vuelve incluso más incómodo sería un eufemismo.

Eames suspira, todos dejan de mirar a Saito con pánico en los ojos y Cobb da una palmada en la mesa de forma ciertamente dramática.

“Espero que estés orgulloso, Artie”, dice Cobb, poniéndose de pie y dándole una colleja que nadie se esperaba. Arthur se la esperaba. Lleva pegándole gratuitamente desde que se conocieron a los cinco años. “Has hecho respirar a Sai”.

Arthur mira a Cobb por encima de su hombro, de espaldas al grupo, esperando.

Esperando a que el cabrón sonría.

Más tarde le dirá “te lo dije” aunque nunca le haya llegado a decir nada.

Pero no importa porque Eames es el primero en reírse y todos le siguen y la tensión se disipa como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La sonrisa triunfadora de Cobb no tiene nada que envidiarle al minúsculo movimiento de los labios de Saito, ni al brillo en los ojos de Eames cuando Arthur se vuelve hacia su almuerzo de nuevo. Todos se están riendo a su costa, así que debe ser martes.

De todas formas en lo único que puede concentrarse es en lo deprisa que está latiendo su corazón porque de repente se siente aliviado y no sabe por qué. Ya tendrá tiempo de preguntárselo el jueves a las seis de la tarde.

O eso dice su agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames llevaba una semana en el instituto y Arthur ya quería verlo emigrar de nuevo. En cualquier dirección, tampoco es que fuera escogido. Sólo lo quería hacer desaparecer.
> 
> Hacia la Antártida, por ejemplo.

2

 

Eames llegó un jueves.

Llovía por primera vez desde Marzo y Cobb llegaba tarde por séptima vez desde Agosto.

Era septiembre.

Arthur lo vio salir del asiento de atrás de un Cadillac Escalade negro con las ventanas tintadas que impedía el paso al resto de vehículos a la entrada del aparcamiento. El todoterreno desapareció en cuanto Eames cerró la puerta y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para verlo marchar.

Sin despedidas.

Raro.

Entonces no entendía por qué.

Entonces tampoco sabía que se llamaba Eames, claro, tan sólo que no le había visto en su vida y que llevaba la chaqueta oficial del Liverpool con unos pantalones grises de chándal y unas Adidas que probablemente valían más que toda la ropa que él llevaba puesta.

Por si el coche no gritaba “nuevo rico en la ciudad” lo suficiente.

Arthur lo miraba desde las escaleras de la entrada, atravesando el aparcamiento con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y algo raro en la mirada. Como tristeza o algún otro ridículo sentimiento para el que él no tenía tiempo. Seguía sonriendo cuando llegó a la puerta, casi juraría que le miró un segundo, o dos, antes de atravesarla y seguir su camino por los pasillos.

“¿Quién es el nuevo?”, había dicho Mal apareciendo a su derecha.

No lo sabía, obviamente, así que respondió con un gruñido y se giró hacia el aparcamiento en busca de Cobb. Tenía que traerle los libros de álgebra y como siempre estaba llegando tarde.

En ese momento cometió el error de pensar que estaría bien que cambiaran algo las cosas.

Qué insensato.

 

—

 

Durante el almuerzo de ese primer fatídico jueves de Septiembre Yusuf llegó a la mesa del patio seguido por el chico nuevo rico con el chándal del Liverpool y las Adidas Originales Década Hi Mid.

No que las hubiera buscado.

De acuerdo, sí que costaban más que toda la ropa que él llevaba puesta y ni siquiera eran tan caras...

“Colegas, este es Eames”, había dicho Yusuf, pero Arthur decidió ignorarle para continuar con su lectura. Tenía que terminar el libro antes del viernes, así que quería terminarlo antes del miércoles.

Arthur se sentaba de espaldas a la puerta, por eso no supo que quien estaba allí era el nuevo hasta que estaba literalmente allí, sentándose a su lado en el banco y haciéndole perder la página del libro al darle con el codo en el brazo.

“Oh, lo siento, tío”, había dicho y…

Oh.

Acento inglés.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Arthur levantó la vista y la vio entonces, su sonrisa, la misma del aparcamiento, sólo que no le estaba sonriendo a él. De hecho, miraba a través de él como si no estuviera allí presente.

“¿Seguro que te quieres sentar con estos?”, escuchó a su espalda y…

Oh.

Más sorpresas.

Era Cobol quien hablaba y cuando Arthur se giró hacia él vio que estaba con Fischer, que tenía la vista fija en algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Arthur.

Como si no estuviera allí.

¿Interesante?

No.

Si estaba Cobol de por medio no era interesante, sino una pérdida de tiempo.

“James, no seas grosero”, había dicho Fischer entonces, el eterno capullo educado que era.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño porque no era estúpido y era capaz de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo y porque Fischer lo miró un segundo y su sonrisa de capullo se hizo un poco más amplia.

Tampoco es que lo odiara. No por ser rico o el hijo de la directora o el capitán del equipo de fútbol desde primer año aunque el equipo estuviera principalmente compuesto por jugadores de cursos superiores entonces.

Fischer, la estrella sobrevalorada del colegio y la estrella sobrevalorada del instituto...

Tampoco lo odiaba por sacar casi siempre mejores notas que él aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible con el nivel de Arthur.

Ni lo odiaba por fingir ser el alumno/hijo ejemplar que su madre y todos los profesores adoraban cuando era en realidad un capullo ejemplar. Si quería vivir una doble vida y lamer el culo a los adultos de su vida para poder comportarse como un niñato mimado cuando nadie miraba, pues no era problema de Arthur. No era ni su integridad ni su orgullo lo que estaban en juego.

De hecho, si tuviera que decir que lo odiaba, tendría que ser por principios.

Fischer era el mediocentro organizador titular desde hacía tres años y tenía una absurda tendencia a dirigir el juego por la izquierda cuando Arthur era el extremo derecho titular y mil veces mejor de lo que Kaneda lo sería nunca.

Así que lo odiaba por principios y por tener una visión de juego subjetiva a su grupo de amigos y contraria a la lógica.

“Yusuf me está enseñando el instituto”, respondió Eames en algún momento entre Mal utilizando su mirada de madre contra Cobol y Saito sentándose al otro lado de Arthur, bloqueando a la pareja de capullos de su visión periférica, así que Arthur no tuvo otra opción que volverse hacia Eames, que seguía sonriendo hacia Fischer.

Festival de sonrisas idiotas, eso es lo que era.

“Nosotros podríamos enseñarte el instituto, si quieres”, dijo Fischer y se podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Arthur fingió arcadas.

Mal le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Oh.

¿Había más gente en la mesa? Como estaba todo el mundo tan callado…

“Yusuf parece tener buen sentido de la orientación, tío, pero gracias”.

¿Era Eames otro idiota educado o hablaban todos los británicos tan despacio y con tanto respeto?

¿O era sarcasmo?

Raro, eso es lo que era.

De todas formas Arthur se sorprendió al verse sonriendo hacia su libro. Sólo un poquito.

“Muy buen sentido de la orientación no puede tener si te ha traído hasta Levitt”, rió Cobol y lo hizo de esa forma odiosa, con la boca muy abierta y doblándose por la mitad como si alguien hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia aunque todo el mundo supiera que él no lo había entendido.

Porque era idiota.

Fischer también rió, porque Arthur sintió cómo se burlaba de él en los escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda, aunque probablemente sólo lo hizo hacia dentro. Hacia el vacío de su alma y… ¿Disculpa?

“¿Disculpa?”, repitió, en voz alta esta vez.

Sin saber cómo estaba de pie entre el banco y la mesa, con las manos apoyadas frente a su bandeja del almuerzo y su libro a saber dónde.

A la defensiva.

Preparado para la guerra si era necesario.

“¿Te refieres a Levitt el que te dio las dos asistencias de gol de la semifinal del año pasado o al Levitt que marcó el gol que nos hizo ganar la final?”.

Resentido es un estilo de vida, pero resentido y arrogante no están tan lejos en el diccionario.

Sí que lo están. Lo que sea.

Mal rió en voz alta y le ofreció la mano para chocarla. Arthur lo hizo encantado e ignoró a Cobol cuando lo maldijo. La sonrisa de Fischer menguó considerablemente hasta que su mirada volvió a conectar con algo perdido a la espalda de Arthur.

Arthur, la pared transparente, al parecer.

Pero Eames rió entre dientes, pudo escucharlo, podría no haber intentado disimularlo.

Y de alguna forma le resultó irritante.

A la mierda Fischer y su ceguera futbolística.

Arthur se sentó y recuperó su libro.

Nadie se movió hasta que Saito se aclaró la garganta. Entonces Cobol desapareció y Fischer se despidió con la mano decididamente no de Arthur y se largó rumbo a su mesa caminando tan despacio que parecía ir a cámara lenta.

Irritante, eso es lo que era.

Como si no estuviera presente, el muy capullo.

Cobb llegó entonces con su bandeja y se sentó frente a Arthur.

“¿Por qué tienes cara de haber fallado un penalti, Artie?”.

El primero en reírse fue Eames, con su misma voz profunda y rasgada y de la misma forma que hablaba. Despacio, aunque no con respeto. Más bien con sorna.

“¿Qué me he perdido?”.

Cuando la risa de Mal hizo reír a todos los demás, Arthur bufó entre dientes, abrió su libro y decidió ignorarles.

Que estaría bien que cambiaran algo las cosas...

Qué insensato.

 

—

 

Eames llevaba una semana en el instituto y Arthur ya quería verlo emigrar de nuevo. En cualquier dirección, tampoco es que fuera escogido. Sólo lo quería hacer desaparecer.

Hacia la Antártida, por ejemplo.

Porque no tenía ni idea de cuál era su rollo, pero siempre que lo miraba, Eames estaba sonriendo. Todo el tiempo, como si no pudiera borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Como si fuera una máscara.

Y era irritante.

Sonreía a Ariadne desde que la conoció y ella le sonreía todo el tiempo como si fuera una forma correcta de comunicación aunque no estuvieran dirigiéndose la palabra.

Sonreía a Cobb cuando comparaban notas de todas las clases que compartían y a las que Eames se acostumbraba demasiado deprisa para haber llegado a dos semanas del inicio del curso.

Y Arthur estaba presente también en esas clases, gracias, y sus apuntes eran probablemente mejores que los de Cobb y Ariadne juntos. Incluso Saito se los pedía a veces. Arthur los pasaba a ordenador. Sus apuntes eran los más caros del instituto y no lo decía por presumir, sólo por el dinero, porque lo necesitaba.

Lo que sea.

Incluso sonreía a Saito y silenciosamente le pasaba su pluma antes de que Saito se la pidiese. Porque compartían plumillas japonesas ya, en la mesa del patio que siempre había sido su mesa del almuerzo y que ahora parecía un aula de dibujo en la que no se podía apoyar la bandeja “porque no, Arthur, porque el proyecto hay que entregarlo antes del miércoles”, le había informado Ariadne, supervisando, cuando se había sentado a la izquierda de Eames, sonriendo solamente cuando había dejado de dirigirse a Arthur.

Resentimientos aparte, todo era muy raro.

“Eames se ha perdido tres clases”, fue lo que Saito dijo y Saito nunca hablaba por hablar.

Saito solamente hablaba más de dos palabras seguidas cuando las clases lo exigían o le empujaban más de dos veces en un mismo partido.

Era muy raro.

Pero no era lo peor.

Lo peor era Fischer rondando en su visión periférica a cada paso que daba.

Seguido por Cobol, Nash y Kaneda como una banda de capullos con mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba ahí cada vez que llegaba por las mañanas con Mal e intentaban llegar a sus taquillas. Porque la de Eames estaba junto a la de Mal, que estaba junto a la suya, que estaba aproximadamente a dos kilómetros de la de Fischer.

Todo era raro y nada tenía sentido.

Pero Fischer estaba también pululando por su campo visual cuando salía de clase, apareciendo por los pasillos y caminando hacia Eames de una forma que hacía a Arthur pensar en los años de primaria en que Fischer corría hacia él para recriminarle un mal pase en el partido de la clase de gimnasia. Porque si Fischer caminaba hacia Eames también lo hacía hacia Arthur, porque Eames iba a todas partes con Yusuf, su guía oficial, y Yusuf compartía casi todas sus clases con Arthur.

Y porque eran amigos, o algo así.

Y Arthur no quería que Fischer y su banda de minions desorientados se acercasen a él más de lo que los entrenamientos y partidos de fútbol requerían. Porque siempre traían dolores de cabeza y malas noticias detrás.

Pero nada en la vida de Arthur iba como él quería si no tenía control absoluto sobre ello, así que ahí estaba Fischer otra vez, rondando su mesa del almuerzo seguido por Cobol una vez más, ambos sonriendo pero Fischer haciéndolo en dirección a la sonrisa estúpida de Eames.

Porque no miraba a su proyecto de dibujo desde que Fischer dijo “¿quieres comer con nosotros, Eames?”.

Arthur fingió atragantarse con su manzana.

Y casi se atragantó de verdad.

Eames se excusó diciendo que ya había comido, pero les dio las gracias y sugirió que otro día compartieran mesa con ellos.

Todo con una sonrisa.

Ugh.

“¿Compartir mesa con Levitt?”, chilló Cobol entre carcajadas. “¿Y si nos pega algo?”.

Arthur iba a levantarse. Iba a hacerlo de verdad, pero tenía la bandeja apoyada en las piernas para no molestar a los dibujantes y tampoco merecía la pena levantarse de la mesa por Cobol más de una vez por semana.

Así que sin levantar la vista de su móvil dijo:

“Fallaste un penalti en la final del año pasado contra el portero suplente”.

Eames ahogó un risa bajando la vista hacia la mesa.

Arthur lo vio.

Podría haberse reído en voz alta igual que Ariadne y Yusuf hicieron.

Era irritante.

 

—

 

“Entonces…”, comenzó Mal, sentándose en las escaleras del instituto junto a Arthur. Ambos esperaban por Cobb como cada jueves. “¿Qué opinas del nuevo?”.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

No quería hacerlo pero tan temprano su cuerpo a veces le traicionaba.

“¿Eames?”.

Tampoco quería haberlo preguntado para parecer un idiota, pero el Universo a veces era más injusto de lo normal.

“No. Justin Bieber”.

Arthur no apreciaba el sarcasmo cuando iba dirigido a él, así que la miró de medio lado y Mal le respondió arqueando las cejas.

Arthur se encogió de hombros como si fuera respuesta suficiente.

Mal le dio un codazo.

La comunicación silenciosa no siempre funcionaba entre ellos y recién levantados no podían esperar demasiado del otro de todas formas.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó sin gestos por parte de ninguno, Arthur se acostó sobre sus rodillas y sopesó sus opciones.

Por un lado, Eames acababa de llegar. Una semana no era tiempo suficiente para odiar a alguien. O para no tenerle en buena estima. Porque odiar era una palabra muy fuerte y requería demasiado compromiso hacia alguien que no importaba lo suficiente. Como Cobol. O Fischer. O el traidor de Nash. O el fútbol americano.

Pero por otro lado... ugh. Ugh era lo que Arthur pensaba cuando veía a Eames aparecer un día más en su mesa del almuerzo, sonriendo a todo el mundo con los labios cerrados, como con cortesía, pero con una calidez en la mirada que le hacía pensar en irritación y resentimiento porque nadie llegaba y se acomodaba tan deprisa a un grupo cerrado de amigos. Nadie aparecía de la nada y tenía a Robert Fischer persiguiéndole por los pasillos y ofreciéndole un sitio en su mesa como si estuviera pidiéndole una cita.

Fischer ni siquiera era gay.

Era absurdo.

Arthur lo sabría.

Ugh.

Y la sonrisa de Fischer era… espeluznante. Sonreía con los labios pero sus ojos seguían igual de muertos para el mundo que siempre. Muertos y sin vida. Que era una redundancia, pero funcionaba para el caso.

Y Fischer traía siempre con él a Cobol como la sanguijuela aprovechada que era.

Cobol no era un punto culminante en sus días precisamente. Llevaba diecisiete años haciendo la vida de Arthur un poquito peor cada día. En la guardería solía robarle el bocadillo y devolvérselo lleno de tierra, más adelante bromas semanales para ridiculizarle delante de todo el colegio y en el instituto se había propuesto hacer de cada entrenamiento de fútbol una tortura.

Arthur ya se había acostumbrado a ir a recoger el balón fuera del campo todos los días al recibir un pase deliberadamente desviado de su trayectoria, o a ser placado por su propio delantero en el área como si eso tuviera sentido, o a tener que buscar su ropa por todo el vestuario cuando lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

Aunque siempre terminaba siendo llegar a casa y ponerse a estudiar.

Arthur suspiró y se incorporó.

“No lo pillo”, fue lo que dijo finalmente.

Mal miraba al mismo punto del aparcamiento que él, por donde aparecería Cobb todavía medio dormido pero ya con un cigarrillo entre los labios.

“¿Qué no pillas?”.

“Su rollo. De qué palo va. Aparece y tengo que verle la cara a esos idiotas a todas horas”.

Mal rió.

Arthur bufó.

“Esa no es una opinión sobre Eames, Arthur”.

“Es la que tengo”.

“Te irrita”.

Arthur suspiró.

Lo hacía.

Le irritaba que riese en voz baja cuando había que reírse de Cobol o Fischer pero lo hiciese a carcajadas cuando el chiste era sobre él. Con la boca abierta e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás como sólo se reía la gente en las películas. Era un poco odioso.

“Me irrita su doble rasero”, dijo, y hasta él notó la petulancia en su voz.

Mal arqueó una ceja y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

“¿Qué doble rasero?”.

“¿Qué opináis de Eames y Fischer?”.

Mal y Arthur se giraron hacia Ariadne, que acababa de sentarse junto a ellos, interrumpiendo con una pregunta que no venía a cuento pero que tenía demasiado sentido en ese momento.

Mal rió entre dientes y Arthur volvió a bufar, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, tal vez exasperado. Ariadne lo miró extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

“Buenos días”.

Todos se volvieron hacia Yusuf entonces, que subía las escaleras hacia ellos.

“Cierto. Sorry”, dijo Ariadne. “Buenos días, primero. Ahora. ¿Qué opinas de Eames y Fischer, Yusuf? Los vi ahora en las taquillas y es raro, ¿no? Es raro. Fischer le presta demasiada atención para ser Fischer”.

Fischer está por todas partes estos días, pensó Arthur, pero sólo ahogó otro suspiro.

El recién llegado permaneció en pie frente a ellos y la miró inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Pensativo. Al instante sonrió con malicia, como siempre hacía cuando tenía información que alguien quería y estaba decidiendo qué decirte y qué guardarse para utilizarlo en su favor más adelante.

El muy listillo impertinente.

Mal lo apresuró haciendo gestos con la mano y Ariadne optó por intentar darle una patada en la espinilla. Arthur solamente cruzó los brazos y fingió que no estaba interesado.

No lo estaba, de verdad. Pensar tanto en esos capullos tan temprano le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

“Opino que... Fischer estaba en el despacho de la directora cuando me llamaron para ser el guía de Eames”, no dijo nada más, así que Ariadne intentó darle otra patada y esa vez lo consiguió. Yusuf se frotó la pierna. “Vale, tranquis, cotillas”.

“¿De qué cotilleáis?”.

Cobb llegaba dos minutos antes de su hora normal y todos se sorprendieron más por ese hecho que por su aparición por sorpresa. Nadie le vio subir las escaleras.

“Eames y Fischer”, informó Mal, poniéndose en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Arthur sólo extendió el brazo y esperó a recibir sus libros de álgebra. Los jueves eran tan monótonos…

“¿Eames y Fischer?”, Cobb arqueó una ceja en dirección a Ariadne.

Ella levantó las manos.

“¿Por qué me miras a mí?”.

Cobb sonrió mostrando los dientes.

“¿Los estás shippeando?”.

La pregunta de Cobb hizo a Mal y Yusuf reír y a Arthur girarse arqueando él una ceja en ese momento. Ariadne tan sólo le dedicó una peineta y negó con la cabeza.

“A Fischer lo shippeo con un agujero negro”, dijo Ariadne y todos rieron.

Arthur le ofreció la palma de la mano y la chocaron alegremente. Comentarios así eran la única prueba que necesitaba para recordar por qué eran amigos cuando Ariadne empezaba a actuar de forma sospechosa.

“Yusuf nos estaba contando algo, niños”, dijo Mal y ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y saludaron con la mano a Saito, que había aparecido silenciosamente junto a Yusuf.

“Sólo los escuché hablando de fútbol cuando llegué”, Arthur frunció el ceño. Ugh. “Fischer decía no sé qué de Steven Gerrard, es así, ¿no, Arthur?, siendo su ídolo o algo así”.

Arthur se puso en pie de un salto.

“¡Qué cabrón!”, gruñó.

Todos lo miraron extrañados y entretenidos al mismo tiempo. Arthur los miró y se aclaró la garganta, alisando su camisa y mirando a su alrededor antes de responder a la pregunta que nadie estaba haciendo.

“El capullo de Fischer es del United, tíos”, dijo.

“¿Y?”, fue Yusuf quien preguntó.

Arthur solamente puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Saito moviendo los labios en un “incultos” muy poco disimulado y sacudiendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

“Gerrard era el capitán del Liverpool hasta este año. Eames traía la chaqueta del Liverpool el día que llegó”.

Todos seguían mirándole sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

Ugh.

“Fischer es del United. Odia al Liverpool. Es una rata y un mentiroso y solamente dijo eso para caerle bien a Eames”.

Arthur estuvo orgulloso de su explicación hasta que su mirada cayó en los ojos de Mal y la vio sonreír como si hubiera entendido un chiste que nadie más había escuchado. Entonces se atragantó con su propia saliva y recogió su mochila del suelo para encabezar el camino hacia las taquillas.

“El fútbol es lo único que hace a Artie ponerse tan intenso”, escuchó decir a Cobb a su espalda.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Y era irritante.

 

—

 

Arthur todavía no lo pillaba.

Y le quemaba.

Cobb dijo que se cruzaba demasiado con Cobol fuera del campo y estaba un poco amargado esos días, que su madre les había hecho tortitas el sábado porque lo vio estresado y creyó que necesitaba recordar que todavía era un niño y cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades.

Gracias, pero Arthur no era ningún niño y las tortitas de su madre eran perfectas pero eso no venía a cuento y Arthur no estaba estresado.

Sólo ocupado.

Por eso cuando le asignaron a Eames como pareja en clase de química no bufó y arrastró los pies hasta el fondo de la clase porque no podría tener tan mala suerte.

Sólo que sí que lo hizo y se ganó una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica por parte de Eames, que parecía sonreír con amabilidad y dulzura (palabras de Ariadne) sólo en dirección a todo el mundo excepto a él. Este hecho no lo hizo peor. Sólo que sí. Porque Arthur no entendía a Eames y necesitaba organizar sus ideas respecto al nuevo antes de encontrarse con él hasta en los lavabos.

Cosa que sucedió.

Dos veces desde el lunes y tan sólo era miércoles.

Y, por si fuera poco, el profesor no olvidó recordarle que hacer explotar cosas no era parte del proyecto.

Sólo que “intenta no quemarle las cejas a nadie esta vez, Levitt” fueron sus palabras exactas y el murmullo de mofa que se extendió por la clase no fue tan placentero como el del año anterior, cuando Nash se resbaló y quemó las zapatillas nuevas de Fischer con ácido clorhídrico.

Claro que aquel día se había reducido a Mal, Yusuf y él porque no todo el instituto tenía el valor de reírse del hijo de la directora.

Débiles. Eso eran todos.

“Solamente fue una”, murmuró Arthur sentándose junto a Eames, porque reírse de Fischer era una cosa y arriesgarte a un suspenso por contestar a tu profesor era otra solamente reservada para los idiotas que no necesitaban sacar buenas notas para conseguir becas para la universidad.

Resentimiento. Ugh.

Así que ahí estaba, compartiendo mesa con Eames y oxígeno con Fischer, que, como siempre, estaba demasiado cerca. Lo que ponía a sus minions a menos de dos metros de su mesa, siempre rodeándole, como una muralla de neuronas defectuosas y desodorantes demasiado fuertes esperando para atacar si su Capitán se aburría y necesitaba empezar una pelea en la que nunca iba a participar.

Débil. Eso era.

Ugh.

“¿Le quemaste las cejas a alguien, Arthur?”, rió Eames, ocultándolo lo mismo que siempre, es decir, nada. ¿Por qué tiene que decir su nombre con ese estúpido acento? 

Arthur abrió su libreta y fingió estar ocupado cuando respondió “a Yusuf. Sólo una y la culpa fue suya” de forma distraída. Y no iba a hacerlo, porque no era su problema y no tenía nada que demostrar ni defender, pero “y Nash le quemó las zapatillas a Fischer también” se le escapó antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de darles la espalda.

“Si quieres cambiar de pareja”, escuchó decir a Fischer y bloqueó el resto porque, ¿perdón? ¿Iba a ir por ahí? Porque por muy irritante que fuera Eames nada sería comparable a compartir químicos peligrosos con Cobol.

“Si quieres cambiar de pareja”, interrumpió Arthur, con cierta petulancia. Lo sintió en el ruidito que Eames emitió a su izquierda y que podría considerarse una risa si Arthur estuviese por la labor de ser objeto de ella otra vez, “estoy seguro de que Nash se ofrecerá voluntario”.

Eames tosió de forma cien por cien fingida y Arthur no frunció el ceño en dirección al profesor. No, porque no tendría sentido ofenderse por ser incapaz de hacer a Eames reírse de Fischer.

Pero Fischer gruñó y se giró también hacia el profesor después de dirigir su mirada de odio infantil a Nash y al menos eso sí que mereció la pena.

Culpa suya por llevar zapatillas de doscientos dólares.

 

 

—

 

Porque era demasiado pedir un día de paz, el viernes durante el almuerzo Fischer se sentó en su mesa, sin preguntar, sin saludar, junto a Eames, frente a él, porque sí, porque quiso. Porque el Universo le odia y el karma tiene su cara y se estaba riendo de él.

Ugh.

Ni siquiera tuvo la suerte de llegar cuando ya estaban sentados y poder huir sin que nadie se diese cuenta en dirección a la mesa de cualquier pardillo que probablemente le preguntaría sobre las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol aunque ya nadie pudiera soñar con entrar, o al menos, llegar a jugar.

No. Llevaban diez minutos discutiendo animadamente sobre las notas del proyecto de dibujo, sobre el nuevo peinado de la profesora de filosofía e incluso le dedicó Eames un minuto de su tiempo para asegurarse de que sus notas de química no bajarían por su culpa. Diez minutos de paz y lo justo de sarcasmo hasta que Saito se levantó para ir al baño y de repente Fischer ya estaba allí, con bandeja del almuerzo incluida.

Con Cobol incluido, de pie, a un lado de la mesa, mirándolos como si no se le hubiera perdido nada en esa mesa cuando ciertamente se le había perdido su capitán.

Arthur estaba preparado para recordarle a Fischer el camino hacia su grupo cuando Mal le dio una patada bajo la mesa y le señaló con la cabeza hacia él.

Su mano.

La de Fischer.

En el brazo de Eames, que tenía pintada la sonrisa idiota como siempre.

El móvil de Arthur vibró y no se molestó en sacarlo del bolsillo. Ya sabía lo que iba a ver. Ariadne lo tenía escrito por toda la cara.

Él tampoco lo entendía y, sinceramente, no quería entenderlo. No quería tener nada que ver con ello. Mantenerse al margen, eso es lo que quería.

“Robert”, Cobol parecía tenso, su tono de voz era tenso y sus manos, escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, parecían estar cerradas en puños.

Como el crío que era y que nunca dejaría de ser.

Fischer le dedicó un segundo de su atención para hacerle un gesto que probablemente quería decirle que se largase de allí, que estaba ocupado babeando por el nuevo.

Tal vez.

“Vas a perder tu don para las asistencias si sigues tan cerca de Levitt”, dijo Cobol, sin venir a cuento, como toda esa situación.

Demasiada suerte tendría si podía mantenerse al margen cuando se trataba del idiota de Cobol.

“Dice el delantero que no marcó ni un gol en toda la pretemporada”.

Arthur ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho él hasta que el pie de Eames se chocó con el suyo bajo la mesa y alzó la vista a tiempo de verle aguantar la risa. Un clásico ya, tan sólo empañado por la sonrisa maníaca y vacía de Fischer a su derecha, que ni siquiera miró a su amigo con una ligera compasión.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Cobol o, por ejemplo, escucharle gruñir, si estaba absorto en Eameslandia?

Arthur notó el movimiento de sus ojos al ponerse en blanco voluntariamente incluso en su espina dorsal, así de exasperado estaba. Pero lo que sea, pensó, su almuerzo se estaba enfriando y no tenía más tiempo para perderlo con la misma discusión de todos los días.

Sólo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de coger su botella de agua antes de que todas las risas de la mesa se silenciaran con el pitido de los móviles de todo el patio, notificación tras notificación hasta que Arthur tuvo que respirar hondo y mirar a su alrededor. Esa clase de tortura solamente podía significar una cosa: mensajes masivos en cadena.

Y no iba a abrirlo, porque nunca lo hacía, pero todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia su mesa y Fischer murmuró un “James…” tan severo que incluso lo vio como a un capitán durante esa milésima de segundo en que perdió la cordura.

“No iba a guardármelo hasta que te hubieras ligado al nuevo, Fischer”, dijo Cobol, riendo sin ganas y desapareciendo del patio más rápido de lo que llegó.

Arthur no se atragantó con su agua.

Sí que lo hizo, lo que sea, pero se rindió y sacó el móvil y entonces los murmullos y las miradas y Eames levantándose de la mesa después de mirarle fijamente tuvo mucho más sentido del que quería que tuviese.

Lo primero que su cerebro registró fue la fotografía. Eames, su rostro casi cubierto por una gorra y el resto de su cuerpo casi prácticamente tapado por un hombre que supuso sería su padre, atravesando un aeropuerto entre flashes.

Lo segundo fue el titular.

“La familia de la famosa ladrona de Buckingham Palace recientemente atrapada por la Interpol sale del país tras escuchar la sentencia”.

Cuando consiguió separar la vista de la pantalla, pudo ver a Yusuf interceptando a Eames junto a la entrada del instituto, justo antes de que Fischer lo alcanzase y dejándolo solo en el patio, probablemente buscando a alguno de sus minions para echarle la culpa a Arthur de todos los males del mundo.

Eames le había mirado con cierto odio, así que le echaría también la culpa de la rabieta de Cobol.

Cómo habían conseguido esa información sin que nadie más lo hubiera descubierto en esas dos semanas, se escapaba a su entendimiento, pero tampoco se habrían molestado en investigar al nuevo en busca de “trapos sucios”.

El silencio era demasiado molesto.

Saito se sentó en el banco libre tirando su móvil sobre la mesa y suspirando profundamente. A Saito le gustaban tan poco los dramas como los problemas, pero cuando su móvil volvió a sonar, al comprobar que esta vez eran los únicos, abrió tan rápido la conversación que fue el primero en reírse.

“El fucking Yusuf”, dijo, entre carcajadas.

Los demás le siguieron y Arthur, sucumbiendo a las ganas que tenía de poder reírse así también, abrió la conversación de grupo y se atragantó con el aire esta vez.

“tíos wtf”, decía el mensaje de Yusuf, seguido por una foto con Eames que sería mejor que nunca saliese de sus móviles con un pie de foto que también sería mejor que no llegase nunca a ojos equivocados: “la hierba que pilla eames es mejor que la mía wtf lleva aquí dos semanas tíos cómo????”.

Arthur miró la foto hasta que los ojos rojos de Yusuf y Eames empezaron a parecerle cómicos y se unió al coro de risas.

Todo el patio les estaba mirando.

Lo que sea.

Los errores de los padres no son los errores de los hijos, ¿no?

Lo que sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao am I slow
> 
> espero que no sean otros dos años hasta el próximo xD THANKS FOR READING CUTIES <3

**Author's Note:**

>  _“And I do believe it’s true that there are roads left in both of our shoes, but if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too.”_  
>     
>    
> Se lo regalo a DarkKaya porque tiene mucha paciencia conmigo y le debo muchos fics y abrazos. :(((
> 
> Quejas y demás [aquí](https://twitter.com/mindupingu) . xD


End file.
